


Surprises

by Ayyydra



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25013587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayyydra/pseuds/Ayyydra
Summary: Yay! My first Emet/Empress O.C fic! There are more on the way, but in the meantime, please enjoy! Valeria yae Galvus is my Garlean Empress O.C; a fiery, strict, but loving woman.
Relationships: Emet-Selch/Empress O.C, Emet-Selch/Valeria yae Galvus, Solus zos Galvus/Empress O.C, Solus zos Galvus/Valeria yae Galvus
Kudos: 10





	Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! My first Emet/Empress O.C fic! There are more on the way, but in the meantime, please enjoy! Valeria yae Galvus is my Garlean Empress O.C; a fiery, strict, but loving woman.

**_Three months earlier...  
  
_ ** The doctor had come back to the room where Valeria anxiously sat, awaiting the results of the tests she had done. When the doctor returned, the smile on their face was not the response she wanted…  
  
“Congratulations, your Radiance! You’re one months’ pregnant!”  
  
Valeria sighed, her shoulders slumping as she went to bury her face in her hands. “This is… this is all too soon…” She said, her voice slightly shaky. With Albus at only four years old and Titus at two, the thought of juggling another young child - a baby at that - with Solus away every so often was already causing her some distress.

“My lady? Was this one not planned?” Asked the doctor, sitting down in the chair opposite Valeria and placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

“We discussed trying for another one, but I didn’t think things would happen so soon.” 

_Stupid girl_ , she thought. _If only I had been a bit more careful… If only he had been more careful too, then I wouldn’t be in this mess. Ponderous oaf, always thinking with his cock when he’s around me as soon as he returns from his expeditions._

A loud sigh tumbled from Valeria’s lips. “I have a favour of you, if you will, doctor.”

The doctor nodded at Valeria with a reassuring smile. “Of course, my lady.”

“You are not to tell the emperor. I will tell him myself when he returns from his expedition.” She strictly instructed.

A nod. “As you wish, my lady.”

 **_Three months later…_ **  
  
She had just finished putting a young Titus to bed for his afternoon nap when she heard Solus come through the door to their chambers.

Her husband's appearance seemed somewhat… more dishevelled than usual. He had been in the process of attending to the matters of the capitol that required his utmost attention, but something seemed even more off about him. His hair looked as if he had come out of a tornado, his clothes wrinkled, eyes darting about and beads of sweat forming on his brow.

“You’re back early. Is everything okay?” She asked, looking over at him and raising a brow.

“Where is Titus?” He demanded, his voice low as to not wake their son.

“He’s… asleep? I just put him down for his afternoon nap?” 

“And Albus?”

“He’s with the Ilsabardian language instructor?”

“Good. I _need_ you to come with me. _We have something of great import to discuss._ ”

“Solus? Whatever do you mean?” She asked before shaking her head to gather herself. “I’m… whatever it is I’m sure it can wait. I need to get supper ready.” Before Valeria could even make her way towards the kitchen, Solus stepped in front of his wife, towering over her.

“We need to talk _now._ I am sure the cooks will sort something out for us.” He insisted, taking Valeria by the wrist - making sure not to hurt her as he did so - before heading straight for their bed chamber.

She yelped “Wait! What are you doing?!” as he pulled her towards their bed chamber. After closing the door, he gestured to her to sit down on their bed as he leaned against the door, folding his arms.

“Is there anything I should know, Valeria?” He inquired, staring down at her from where he stood. Soon enough, he began pacing around their room; still not taking his gaze off her.

She shook her head, her brow furrowing. “No? Why are you acting so strange?”

“I suppose I could ask the same of you.” He replied, turning on his heels to face her.

Green eyes darted from side to side. “I… My love, I-I believe I don’t know what you’re talking about? Speak plain, p-please.” She stuttered, swallowing dryly as her arms folded themselves instinctively over her belly. 

“You are not one to stutter. Now please tell me why it was the doctor who broke the news of your pregnancy to me, and not you?”

Silence. 

The air was thick and heavy with tension, the heat rising in her cheeks as she thought of how to answer him. It was wrong of her not to tell him about the pregnancy as soon as she found out. But how could she? He had been away for so long

“Well, first of all, you weren’t in the capitol when _I found out_. You were malms away on your expeditions to other territories.”

“Yes, yes...” He nodded, waving his hand before he went to lean against the wall. “You could have sent a letter, or you know, _told me_ such an important piece of news when I returned just three days ago.” He added.

Valeria scoffed, feeling tears gather at the corners of her eyes. “I don’t know about you, but raising two young children, and having a baby on the way while you’re away ‘conquering’ seems less than ideal for me. I don’t think you understand just how much _I need_ you around, Hades.”

A prolonged moment of silence then passed; an opportunity for the two of them to think about the words they spoke to one another. After all, Valeria did have a point.

“How far along?” He asked her.

Shite. That was the last thing she was expecting him to ask.

“Four months.” She peeped, waiting for the theatrics to commence. If she had paused, it would have been a dead giveaway that she was more than a month or so into the pregnancy. Either way, he was going to be dramatic about it.

“Four?!” He exclaimed, burying his face in his hands and sighing to high heaven. He took a few paces up and down the room before walking over to her and going on his knees. Holding Valeria’s hands in his as he spoke. 

“Is it… If it’s someone else's just tell me?” He pleaded. Golden eyes as wide as saucers, brows furrowed upwards which made him look as if he had been struck with immense grief.

Valeria erupted into laughter at her husband’s absurd remark, squeezing his hands. “Oh my love, _Hades_ , don’t be daft of course it is yours. I would never think of leaving you for another man, not in a million years!” 

“But when… Did we…?” 

She rolled her eyes and sighed, shaking her head. “Sometimes I wonder if your _cock_ does more thinking than your brain.”

A red hue crept across Solus’ cheeks in embarrassment at her words, which earned a laugh from his wife. _Did she really have to say that?_

“And with that, I am going to go get supper ready.” She said, leaning forward to place a kiss on Solus’ forehead. “You should return to your duties, your Radiance. Our people are waiting.” She teased, getting up from the side of their bed and gently waddling over to the door to leave the room. 

“I…. Yes! Of course…!”

***

Later that night as they lay in bed together - Solus stroking his wife’s swelling belly - Valeria smiled up at him.

“It’s another boy.” She beamed, placing a hand over his and squeezing it in her grasp.

“Is it now?” He whispered, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips as he leaned down to kiss Valeria on the lips. “Though, a girl would be nice…”

Valeria chuckled, “Perhaps someday we will be blessed with a girl.”


End file.
